Recueil d'OS
by Jade181184
Summary: Petit recueil d'O.S sur différents couple de la série...
1. Chapter 1

**Quand l'amour vint à Shaw**

Elle était furieuse contre cet homme. Il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gongs alors qu'elle était un parfait exemple de maîtrise de soi. Et aujourd'hui était encore pire que les autres parce qu'elle n'aurait peut être plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment cet idiot avait pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie. Six mois qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble juste du sexe sans rien attendre de part et d'autre.

 **Flash back**

 **Six mois plus tôt**

Elle devait encore se coltiner ce flic. Pour cette mission, Finch leur avait imposé de se faire passer pour un couple. Leur nouveau numéro était un psychologue spécialisé dans les thérapies de couple, John était parvenu à se défiler.

Maintenant que la mission était terminée, elle avait voulu rester éloignée le plus possible de ce type agaçant. C'était surtout dû au fait que le fameux numéro avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait assumer.

Sameen avait beau se dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à un escroc qui faisait chanter ses patients sur les révélations faites en thérapie individuelle ce qui par ailleurs avait failli le tuer. En effet, un de ses patients suffisamment riche avait embauché un tueur à gages afin de se débarrasser définitivement du maître chanteur.

Heureusement, l'enquête avait été résolue en moins de 48 heures et Fusco et elle n'avaient dû subir qu'une séance. Une séance de trop se disait-elle en demandant la bouteille de vodka au barman du bar où elle s'était installée.

Elle en était déjà à son troisième verre quand une main se posa sur le verre.

« Garde tes mains loin de là camarade, si tu ne veux pas que je te casse tous les doigts.

Soit tu es déjà bien imbibée, soit tu n'as pas vraiment envie que je m'en aille, dit Fusco avec assurance. Tu es capable de repérer quelqu'un à cent mètre.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Lionel ?

Il faut qu'on parle.

Il n'y a rien à dire, ce charlatan ne sait pas de quoi il parle, dit elle tout en jetant l'argent sur la table au barman et en s'éloignant rapidement. »

Dehors, elle marchait rapidement refusant et espérant à la fois qu'il la suive et qu'il abandonne. Elle ne savait pas quelle solution avait sa préférence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant sa réflexion.

Elle projeta Lionel contre un mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Au diable, les prises de tête, ils auraient tout le temps d'y penser plus tard éventuellement. Il fut rapidement évident pour chacun d'eux qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi en pleine rue.

Ils suivirent rapidement le chemin qui les menait vers la voiture de Lionel. C'est elle qui conduisit le menant vers sa planque actuelle. Là avec une impatience que la frustration avait rendue explosive, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

L'urgence du désir, leur fit tout oublier, ce fut une étreinte rapide presque brutale. Une fois rassasié, leur désir primaire, ils poursuivirent par des caresses et des gestes presque tendres.

Au petit matin, ils ne purent que constater l'étendue du dégat. Leurs vêtements et leurs corps portaient les marques de leur étreinte. Leurs vêtements étaient irrécupérables, Lionel portait de nombreuses griffures sur le torse et le dos. Sameen, elle portait quelques bleus sans dote liés à un placage contre le mur de l'entrée de l'appartement.

 **Fin du flash back**

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient séparés sans faire de promesse. Après tout le désir était éphémère. Au final, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, ils s'étaient très régulièrement revus et avaient fait l'amour.

D'abord, ça n'avait été que pour le sexe, il fallait se l'avouer. Ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre à la fin d'une enquête. Puis, au fil des numéros, Sameen avait appris à connaître ce lourdaud et tous les deux avait pris une autre voie.

Une voie compliquée dont Sameen ignorait tout ou presque, celle des sentiments. Elle s' était prise alors à espérer plus. Et ça s'était réalisé, deux jours plus tôt, Lionel avait sorti les 3 mots fatidiques qu'elle espérait et redoutait à la fois « Je t'aime ! ».

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire ni comment réagir. Elle aurait fui, si elle n'avait pas été chez elle. Lionel l'avait rassuré lui disant qu'il n'attendait rien en retour qu'il lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser et il était parti sans rien dire mais son regard blessé parlait pour lui. C'était, il y a 48 heures, elle avait passé ces deux jours à penser et à se dire qu'elle se comportait comme une idiote mais refusait toujours de le voir ou de répondre à ses messages.

Cependant, un coup de fil risquait de changer la donne. Lionel était à l'hôpital pas pour une de leurs enquêtes mais pour avoir voulu jouer les héros. Elle savait par lui qu'il se concentrait actuellement sur un pyromane qui incendiait des immeubles et qui avait provoqué jusque là 5 morts.

De ce que Finch lui avait expliqué, Lionel avait retrouvé l'homme alors qu'il venait de déclencher un incendie. Lionel avait réussi à faire sortir tout le monde tout en continuant à poursuivre l'incendiaire quand une partie de l'immeuble s'était effondrée.

Tout ce que Finch avait pu lui dire c'est que Lionel et le pyromane avaient été transportés en urgence au service des grands brûlés. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ce service ayant obtenu de Finch une accréditation, son inquiétude augmentait à chaque pas.

Recherchant, le nom de Lionel sur la liste des chambres, elle ne le trouva pas. Une soude angoisse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle avançait vers la chambre du pyromane, une envie de meurtre la saisissant.

Elle se ravisa rapidement, l'important pour l'instant était de retrouver Lionel même si pour cela, elle devait se rendre à la morgue. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenceur et après avoir appuyé sur un bouton machinalement, elle appuya son voyage contre la paroi.

Un pas claudiquant pénétrant à son tour de la cabine ne la fit même pas se retourner. Ce fut cependant, la voix de cette personne qui la fit se retourner.

« Shaw, qu'est ce que tu fais là, dit la voix rendue rauque par la fumée de Lionel.

IDIOT, hurla-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de jouer les héros. J'ai cru que…

Désolé, je croyais que F …

Tais-toi, je t'aime espèce de crétin, dit elle en l'embrassant fougueusement. »

Finch derrière ses ordinateurs eut un sourire satisfait.

« Et bien, Harold, je ne te connaissais pas cette vocation de conseiller conjugal.

La tension entre ces deux-là ces dernières 48 heures était insoutenable. Si Miss Shaw avait continué à fatiguer Bear en le faisant courir presque 6 heures, il risquait de finir par la mordre.

Allons Harold, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, tu es un grand romantique. »

John empêcha Harold de protester en l'embrassant. Après tout après avoir joué les conciliateurs eux aussi méritaient leur moment de paix. Ils espéraient juste que Shaw n'apprendrait jamais la vérité sur cette histoire. Quand ils avaient assisté à l'incendie, John avait appelé immédiatement Lionel inquiet pour la vie de ce dernier.

Ce dernier les avait rassurés indiquant qu'à part quelques brûlures et une entorse à la cheville, il n'avait rien de grave. C'est là que Finch avait eu l'idée de faire passer l'inspecteur pour gravement blessé n'en disant rien au principal intéressé.

Bien plus tard ce jour-là, après avoir appris toute l'histoire de la bouche de Lionel, Sameen ne put que remercier mentalement John et Finch

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi, Bear**

Bonsoir chers lecteurs, laissez-moi me présenter Bear ou Baloo pour les français. Je vais vous montrer comment j'en suis arrivé ici aujourd'hui.

La vie et les noms que j'ai portés avant mes 2 ans ne comptent pas. Ma véritable vie n'a commencé que le jour où j'ai rencontré mes humains de compagnie. C'est John le grand type grisonnant que j'ai rencontré en premier.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, mon premier maître était gentil mais il a disparu en mission en Irak. On m'a ensuite rapatrié et réformé et j'ai été accueilli par un type qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

Au bout de seulement 3 mois, n'ayant pas l'argent pour son usurier, celui-ci me récupéra ainsi que les bijoux de famille de celui-ci. Il me choisit alors un nouveau nom que je détestais Brutus. Il n'aimait pas les animaux et je le lui rendais bien.

Un mois plus tard, je rencontrais John quand celui-ci me parla dans une langue que je connaissais si bien, je me rangeais de son côté. Et lorsqu'il me siffla pour que je le rejoigne, je filai comme le vent le retrouver.

Il me confia ensuite quelques temps à Lionel. Lionel, un poème à lui tout seul, si j'avais pu éclater de rire lorsqu'il a tenté de me faire obéir en parlant en néerlandais, je l'aurai fait. Je me contentai donc de sauter et saccager son bureau.

Quand il revint, John me conduisit dans un lieu étranger rempli de vieux livre qui sentait bon le cuir si bien que je ne pus y résister longtemps. Je crois que pendant un instant si un regard avait pu tuer, je serais mort sur le champ lorsque Harold vit l'état d'un de ses précieux livres.

C'est à cet instant que je compris bien en avant les deux concerné que John et Harold étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Dès que son regard se posa John, je sus que rien que pour faire plaisir John, il accepterait de me garder.

Ce jour-là, je me promis d'être digne de ce choix. Me faire accepté d' Harold fut sans doute un peu compliqué mais mes efforts furent finalement récompensés.

Je pris ensuite mon temps pour les observer tous les deux et pour les amadouer, qu'ils s'habituent à moi et que j'apprenne à mieux les connaître. Je m'attaquais ensuite au plus grand défi de ma courte existence faire de ces deux-là un couple.

Je commençai par simuler une petite dépression canine. Leur inquiétude commune pour mon état les poussa à s'occuper de moi. Les poussant à me sortir ensemble, c'était un bon début mais pas suffisant a priori.

L'un des pires moments qu'il avait vécu, c'était le départ de John et la dispute qui l'avait précédée, avait bien failli avoir raison de tous les liens. John était parti sans même lui dire au revoir.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de diplomatie de la part d'Harold et de la compréhension mutuelle pour qu'il revienne. C'est après leur retour de Rome qu'il avait noté le changement entre eux, c'était subtil et il ne laissait rient transparaître devant Sameen mais devant lui, il ne se privait pas sachant qu'il resterait muet.

A Sameen, sa petite préférée, bon d'accord, elle était un peu bizarre et ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les gens. Elle s'était cependant montrée une véritable amie avec lui offrant toujours de supers trucs. Il adorait le collier clouté et l'os géant qu'elle lui avait offert étaient un vrai régal.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'avais tout de suite senti que Sameen et Lionel feraient un très beau couple. Ceux-là, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aide pour se mettre ensemble et heureusement car Sameen ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Notre famille s'est agrandie au fil des ans et maintenant, elle compte 3 nouveaux membres. Il y a Léon bien sur que dire si ce n'est que ce type est un aiment à ennui.

Combien de fois, John et Harold ont dû lui sauver la vie avant qu'il ne se range. Je l'adore, il met un peu de vie dans l'équipe. Il a mis un petit peu de temps avant de se remettre du fait que j'ai mangé ses bons au porteur mais on a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Il y aussi Parker et Hardison, eux c'est Léon qui nous les a amenés. Ils sont sympas, Parker me fait penser un peu à Sameen à me ramener des petits gateaux au nez et à la barbe d'Harold. Hardison, lui je lui fous les jetons.

La première fois qu'on s'est croisé, je crois n'avoir jamais vu faire un bon pareil. Depuis, après un temps d'observation de part et d'autre, nous avons fini par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Mais aujourd'hui, le passé reste en arrière, une nouvelle vie commence pour Harold, John et moi. Je m'avance face à l'autel, un coussin où reposent des alliances dans la gueule. Aujourd'hui, ma mission est accomplie, j'assiste au mariage d'Harold et John et demain nous partons à la retraite tous les trois.

 **Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

**La demande en mariage**

Cinq ans déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble, leur bonheur n'avait pas été sans nuage mais chacun d'eux avait su trouver son équilibre. Il n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel romantique pourtant ce soir, il allait se laisser guider par ses sentiments.

Il jouait gros ce soir, c'était quitte ou double. Maintenant que Léon était devenu un membre à part entière de l'équipe et qu'Harold le formait à l'utilisation de la machine, John pensait qu'il était temps de penser un peu à eux.

John n'était cependant pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'Harold était las de cette vie. L'âge venant, Harold ressentait les effets de cette vie, et John même s'il ne le montrait pas 'éprouvait lui aussi. Pour leur santé à tous les deux, il valait mieux qu'ils se retirent avant la mission de trop.

Il espérait avoir les arguments suffisants pour le convaincre. Et le petit écrin qu'il tenait dans sa poche depuis ce matin, le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il avait tout fait dans la plus grande discussion se servant de Shaw, de Léon et même de Bear pour faire diversion.

Ces trois-là ne savaient rien des tenants et des aboutissants de cette histoire. C'était mieux ainsi, Lionel étant bien peu discret, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Enfin, il aura quelque chose à lui demander mais un peu plus tard pour que tout se déroule selon ses plans.

Au cours des dernières années, ils avaient vécu ces anniversaires en toute simplicité parfois même avec quelques jours de décalage en fonction des missions qui leur étaient confié par la machine mais ils n'en avaient pas loupé un.

Il ne restait plus que deux petites heures avant l'heure H quand son téléphone émit la sonnerie habituelle annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un numéro. Il se dit que décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

« Harold, je croyais que j'avais quartier libre aujourd'hui.

Je le pensais aussi mais les êtres humains sont imprévisibles.

Et léon et nos amis ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls, dit John ne pouvant cacher son dépit.

John, nous avons 10 victimes potentielles.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazard.

C'est ce que j'aimerais comprendre. Le seul avantage que nous ayons étant qu'ils seront tous réunis au même endroit ce soir pour une petite soirée privée sur le toit de l'Empire State Bulding.

L'empire State Building, ils ont prévu d'assister à une demande en mariage (1).

Il s'agit d'une fête pour le lancement d'un nouveau parfum, dit Harold sans l'ombre d'une tension dans la voix.

Bon et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me préparer, tu nous accompagnes.

Non, je préfère laisser Léon venir. Tu sais bien que pour ce genre de mission, je préfère être aux commandes. Je t'attends à l'appartement.

A tout de suite. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était au loft et prenait une douche quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Harold. Même si ses sens étaient toujours aux aguets, John avait appris à reconnaître les sons que produisaient Harold.

Et heureusement, les premiers temps de leur relation avaient été compliqués surtout lorsqu' Harold avait emménagé avec lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il avait failli lui tirer dessus. Il avait alors failli le quitter, il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Harold pour lui donner confiance en l'avenir.

Le voyant batailler avec son nœud papillon, Harold s'approcha de lui et John en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Il savait que c'est tout ce à quoi il aurait droit avant la fin de la mission. Tous deus savaient que John faisait parfaitement ses nœuds de cravate mais c'était leur façon à eux de prendre un moment de douceur et de tendresse.

« Shaw ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Harold en se reculant.

Quelle idée, as-tu eu de nous faire passer pour un couple ?

C'est encore la meilleure des couvertures et puis elle s'est améliorée.

C'est vrai, elle n'a plus l'air de vouloir tuer tout ce qui bouge, juste de mordre. C'est un progrès que nous devons à ce cher Lionel. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Shaw et Harold se dépêcha de partir. De peur sans doute se dit John que Shaw ne lui fasse une remontrance. Une heure plus tard, Shaw et lui se tenaient face aux ascenseurs.

Tous deux détestaient ces engins du fait de l'espace confiné rendant facile un attaque. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas le choix devant se rendre au dernier étage de la tour. Ils avaient croisé plusieurs personnes en tenue de soirée mais les regards menaçants de Shaw leur avait permis d'avoir la cabine pour eux seuls.

Lorsque l'ascenseur stoppa et que les portes s'ouvrirent tout bascula. En effet, il n'y avait personne, c'était le noir complet et lorsqu'il voulut retirer l'arme qu'il portait, il s'aperçut que celle-ci n'y était pas. Prêt à réagir, il fut poussé par Shaw à l'extérieur de la cabine dont les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement laissant apparaître une table dressée pour deux et Harold se tenant un peu plus loin. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui de son pas légèrement traînant.

« Bon anniversaire John, dit Harold.

Bon anniversaire, dit John en l'enlaçant. »

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille devant un bon pas, chacun hésitant à dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut finalement Harold, le visage tourné vers la ville qui prit la parole.

« John, je pense qu'il est temps que je passe la main, dit Harold. Je ne veux rien t'imposer et sache que je respecterais ton choix quelle que soit ta décision mais je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de changer de vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harold, je…

Oh bien sur, je ne le ferais pas immédiatement. Il reste des choses que je dois apprendre à Léon pour qu'il me succède.

Harold, oui.

Je comp… Tu viens de dire oui.

Oui, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de laisser la place au jeune comme on dit. Alors oui, prenons notre retraite.

Bien, alors je… Il me reste quelque chose à te… Enfin, voilà ce serait…

Harold, calme-toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi stressé.

Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je te demande en mariage, dit il en lui tendant un boîtier.

Qui a dit que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux, dit John en le récupérant et en lui tendant l'écrin qu'il avait dans sa poche. Alors oui je veux t'épouser. »

Ce soir-là rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux, nul besoin d'autres paroles. La nuit était à eux ainsi que le reste de leur vie. Les alliances jumelles symboles de l'infini à leurs doigts, trois mois plus tard ils se marièrent.

 **Fin**

L'idée vient de la série White Collar pour ceux qui connaissent.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'emménagement**

Ca y était, ils étaient arrivés au point de non retour Harold et lui. Après deux ans, d'une histoire d'amour compliquée avec ses hauts et ses bas, ils emménageaient enfin ensemble. Leur vie à 3 allait bientôt commencer.

La réalité était que c'est Bear qui avait été son premier colocataire. A croire que leur chien avait compris avant eux qu'il fallait passer à l'étape suivante. Plus les deux hommes se rapprochaient, plus Bear semblait décidé à les faire s'installer ensemble.

Le toutou avait commencé par apporter son os à mâcher préféré et avait ensuite refusé de le reprendre alors qu'Harold et lui repartaient. Puis petit à petit, c'étaient différents jouets, ses biscuits préférés et enfin c'était lui qui n'avait plus voulu partir.

Les deux hommes avaient bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ils y avaient mis quand même six mois avant de se décider. Ils avaient beaucoup parlementé, tergiversé sur beaucoup de chose avant de prendre leur décision.

Il leur avait fallu se décider sur l'endroit dans lequel ils vivraient. Finalement, le loft avait été chois pour des raisons pratiques et puis c'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient habituellement pour leurs ébats, les dîners et même les enquêtes.

Bien sur, Harold l'avait emmené dans l'endroit où il vivait habituellement. L'endroit ressemblait tout à fait à la personnalité de son compagnon. Il s'agissait d'un appartement dans le plus pur style des années 30.

Là aucune trace de la moindre technologie, un style épuré, une immense bibliothèque, l'endroit était magnifique. Sachant à quel point, Harold aimait tout cela. John décida alors de préparer une petite surprise.

Harold avec ses problèmes de dos, ne pouvant pas l'aider, John s'occupa lui-même du déménagement. Preuve de la confiance qu'avait Harold en lui, il laissa John s'occuper lui-même des cartons lui donnant simplement quelques indications.

Harold était interdit de séjour dans le loft pendant les 48 heures qui suivaient. Lorsque ce dernier pénétra finalement dans le logement John à ses côtés, sa surprise fut complète. En effet, bien que le loft garda son style résolument moderne, John y avait incorporé ce qui faisait qu'Harold se sentait chez lui.

Il avait fait aménager un véritable espace bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau rustique à côté du salon. Ainsi, ils y trouveraient tous les 2 leur compte, Harold son espace à lui et John l'espace n'étant pas clos la possibilité de le regarder à loisir.

Ce soir-là, tous deux inaugurèrent comme il se doit leur emménagement. Une petite soirée intime et tranquille loin de la machine et du monde extérieur.

La réalité sous la forme d'un numéro revint trop tôt les frapper le lendemain. Et c'est à ce moment que tout bascula. John pensait enfin avoir fait la paix avec son passé mais les souvenirs que ravivèrent ce numéro le replongèrent dans des choses qu'il avait passé des années à tenter d'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire.

Leur numéro était un ancien marines, victime de stress post-traumatique. John avait fait front pendant toute l'enquête taisant les souvenirs qui s'étaient rappelés à lui. Il ne s'en était pas ouvert à Harold car bien que son compagnon en sache beaucoup de part ses recherches, il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être décrites dans les rapports.

Même involontairement, il avait tenu Harold à l'écart. Et à la fin de cette mission, il réalisait que peu de choses le différenciait de cet homme qu'il avait empêché de commettre un massacre. Cette différence s'était son compagnon qui l'avait faite, il l'avait sorti des ténébres.

Cependant, une part d'ombre subsistait en lui. Lors de ce genre d'affaire, cette part remontait à la surface comme un mauvais génie. Ce soir-là, il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il avait laissé Harold à la garde de Bear dans leur lit tandis que lui s'installait dans un fauteuil.

Il avait gardé à portée de main tenaillé par ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance face à la sourde angoisse qui l'enserrait dans un étau. Il devait s'être assoupi quand un bruit de pas sur le parquet mit ses sens en éveil.

A l'instinct, il dégaina son pistolet réalisant trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Harold. La frayeur qu'il lut dans les yeux de son compagnon à cet instant lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il quitta le fauteuil et se précipita littéralement dans la chambre.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, sans laisser à Harold le temps de réagir, il quitta le loft. Il erra une bonne partie de la nuit se retrouvant sous le fameux pont de leur rencontre. Heureusement, l'envie de se tuer n'était plus aussi forte.

Il était encore là au lever du soleil quand il sentit une langue rugueuse lui lécher affectueusement la main.

« Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher Bear, je suis dangereux, dit John en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

Il a de l'instinct, il sait que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

Il n'y a que lui qui le pense.

John…, dit Harold en s'approchant.

Non, ne t'approche pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit John en tendant la main pour le repousser.

Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux, dit John en détournant le regard.

Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que j'avais peur mais pour la tienne, dit Harold en posant la main sur son épaule. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir vu à quel point cette affaire t'avait affecté.

Tu n'y es pour rien, il y a des choses que j'aurais dû t'expliquer depuis longtemps.

John, nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra mais je refuse que tu me quittes. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi mais…

Non c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous surmonterons tout cela ensemble. »

Ils restèrent un long moment, John libérant les souvenirs trop longtemps gardés pour lui. Le chemin serait encore long mais chacun savait que cela ne ferait que renforcer les liens qui les unissaient.

 **FIN**

Voilà, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette histoire. Les évènements du 13 novembre ont tout bousculé, j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille ce jour-là. J'ignorais si je réussirais à sortir quelque chose de correct. J'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouvelle équipe**

Bon sang, il le savait, Harold lui avait fait confiance et voilà le résultat qu'il avait obtenu. Il était le seul responsable de ce désastre imminent. Il y avait pourtant bien réfléchi passant des semaines à tourner et retourner dans sa tête la proposition d'Harold.

Depuis qu'Harold lui avait fait confiance quelques années auparavant, lui permettant à lui le petit escroc attirant les ennuis comme un aiment de faire quelque chose d'utile à la société. Bien sur au départ, cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure mais au fil des mois, il avait fini par s'acclimater. Il avait fini par apprécier ce job singulier. Et au fur et à mesure de son implication, il avait compris ce qu'Harold essayait de faire mais cela n'avait été concret que 3 semaines auparavant.

 **Flash back**

 **3 semaines auparavant**

Harold l'avait fait venir et malgré le fait qu'il savait n'avoir rien fait ces derniers temps pour mériter une réprimande, il avait toujours l'impression de se retrouver convoquer dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonsoir Léon, je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions de certaines choses.

D'accord, dit nerveusement Léon.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de changer de poste.

Pardon, tu me vires, demande Léon effaré.

Non, je voudrais juste que tu changes d'affectation.

C'est-à-dire.

Et bien, tu as dû remarquer que depuis quelques temps. Je te confiais différentes tâches.

Oui, je l'ai vu.

Je voulais te tester et tu as parfaitement réussi. Tu es le premier à le savoir mais John et moi, allons tout arrêter.

Tout mais les missions et les gens qui doivent être sauvés. Vous les abandonnez comme ça.

Nous ne les abandonnons pas, un autre administrateur va prendre la suite.

Qui, demanda Léon.

Et bien toi, si tu le veux. »

Léon en resta quelques minutes sans voix, lui habituellement si éloquent était resté muet plusieurs minutes. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années, tout ce qu'il avait accompli, était destiné à le conduire en ce jour et en cette heure.

La réponse lui vint donc tout naturellement, un « oui » clair et net sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la voix. Bien sur, il lui restait des choses à apprendre et Harold ne se retirerait que progressivement lui donnant de plus en plus de responsabilité mais à terme, il deviendrait l'administrateur de la Machine.

Dans six mois, jour pour jour, il serait responsable la vie de plusieurs milliers de personne, et seul une poignée de gens serait au courant mais il était prêt.

 **Fin du flash back**

Il lui avait fallu 3 petites semaines pour fiche en l'air tout cela. Ce n'était pas une des missions qui avait conduit à cela mais son choix des nouveaux membres qui composeraient l'équipe. Il fallait remonter à son départ pour Boston 72 heures auparavant.

 **Flash back**

 **Boston, une semaine plus tôt**

Et voilà, il y était, il allait jouer son avenir. En effet, Harold et John avaient décidé de lui faire confiance dans la recherche de nouveaux membres pour l'équipe. Bon, Harold avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il avait annoncé le nom des 2 personnes qu'il voulait intégrer.

Il n'avait pas opposé un refus catégorique bien que sa tête valait plus que des longs discours. Il était donc parti à la recherche de ses anciens amis. Il savait donc désormais où les trouver, il ne leur avait rien dit choisissant de les surprendre.

Il les attendait depuis près d'une heure dans le noir. Il avait bien retenu les leçons données par John et Shaw. Malgré les années écoulées, il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom, elle parvenait encore de temps en temps à lui fiche la frousse.

Il avait compris rapidement que Shaw était semblable par bien des aspects à son amie Parker. Avant de connaître, Harold et John, il avait déjà tenté de s'acheter une conduite auprès de l'équipe de Nathan Ford.

Il y restait six mois pour faire plaisir à Hardison qui voulait le persuader du bien fondé de se racheter une conduite. A l'époque, il n'était pas encore prêt, il le savait à présent. Il n'avait cependant pas rompu tout contact avec Hardison.

L'équipe de Nathan Ford avait été dissoute après s'être retrouvé face à un danger auquel ils n'avaient pu faire face qu'en simulant leur propre mort. Les uns et les autres s'étaient éparpillés, les couples qui s'étaient formés, étaient restés ensemble se dispersant à travers le monde.

Il n'avait cependant pas dû être assez discret car il sentit une main se poser sur son cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, dit une voix féminine à son oreille.

Parker, dit il en se levant d'un bond.

Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me surprendre. Pourtant, tu t'es amélioré. »

Ils furent rejoints quelques instants plus tard par Hardison. Pour sa première soirée à leurs côtés, il choisit de ne pas tout leur expliquer en une seule fois. Il dosa donc ce qu'il commença par leur avouer.

Au bout d'une semaine, ce fut Parker comme à son habitude qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Bon alors, tu craches le morceau, qu'est ce que tu veux de nous ?

Je voudrais que vous travailliez avec moi, dit il tout en débitant l'histoire à une vitesse dign de Speedy Gonzales.

Tu es sûr qu'ils vont vouloir de nous après tout on n'est pas vraiment des saints. »

Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout cela. Et finalement, Parker et Hardison lui demandèrent quelques jours de réflexion. Il retourna donc à New York sans eux, ses deux amis lui indiquant qu'ils reprendraient contact avec lui dès que leur décision serait prise.

C'est légèrement dépité qu'il rentra à New York. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter Harold pour l'instant. Il se rendit dans un petit parc dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller se promener pour évacuer les numéros parfois.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il se dit que le répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Il dut donc se résigner à se rendre à la station de métro. Ce qu'il y découvrit cependant dépassait ses pires cauchemars.

John tenait en joue Parker et Hardison, tous semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

On a décidé d'accepter ton offre, dit Parker.

Et c'est en essayant de violer notre repaire que vous voulez le faire.

Ils voulaient simplement vous faire une démonstration de leur talent. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit, fut brisé par Bear qui vint directement près de Parler lui réclamer des caresses. Le bond que fit Hardison lorsque Bear s'approcha de lui, finit de détendre l'atmosphère et un éclat de rire retentit venant de John.

C'était un début tumultueux mais quand on connaissait ce qu'ils vivaient tous au quotidien, une première rencontre ne pouvait pas se dérouler dans la normalité.

 **Fin**


End file.
